


Deja Vu

by katrinaivyjames



Category: Alien:Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinaivyjames/pseuds/katrinaivyjames





	

Ripley opens her eyes to the sound of alarm ringing lustily besides her. For a moment, she freezes – her mind still stuck on the last remnants of her dream. _More like a nightmare_ , she thinks to herself. She lies there for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, before deciding to turn off the offending alarm. The ringing sound dies off but it only serves to exacerbate her thoughts.

‘ _Was it a really a nightmare? Or memories?’_ With an almighty effort, she sits up on her bed – only to notice a letter on the bedsides table. She recognizes the Weyland-Yutani logo emblazoned on its front and slowly skims through the letter.

_We are sorry for any inconveniences caused..._

_Weyland-Yutani thanks you for your cooperation…_

_Incident is being investigated further by our representative, Christopher Samuels…_

Ripley stops at the mention of his name. Samuels. And her mind starts to recall a certain scene from the nightmare that she has been trying to suppress. The scene where she saw Samuel’s lifeless body sprawled across the room after he failed to sync with Apollo to save her. To save everyone. He has locked the room so she won’t be able to stop him and he ended up dying alone.

_I want Amanda Ripley to have closure._

She feels her eyes sting at the last words uttered by the android and she clamps her lips to prevent a sob from escaping her – it is silly to cry over something that has never occurred, she thinks to herself. But somehow, she feels like the Samuels in the dream is not that far from the reality Samuels. She remembers the way he reaches out to her about her mother, the way he listens to her when she cries drunkenly one night and the way he touches her shoulder in reassurance.

And suddenly, Ripley realizes that she misses him. She misses Christopher Samuels. Recalling the nightmare has made her appreciate his presence more than ever. In fact, she seems to be missing everyone right now. Taylor, Verlaine, Axel, Ricardo (dear, sweet Ricardo) and she’s even missing Marshall Waits, the asshole from her nightmare – she now remembers a memory (memory, not dream this time) from her interaction with Waits and it is not a friendly one.

 _But I want to see Samuels the most_...

With this resolve in mind, Ripley proceeds to grab her phone from the bedsides table – the one responsible for the offensive alarm in the first place – and scroll through her contact lists to look for a Christopher Samuels. _Samuels, Christopher: WY-07171177_

Before her nerves could fail her, Ripley presses the call button – the sound of the ringing tone next to her ear feels like the gong of death – when she hears a click and a voice comes into the line. His voice.

_‘Ripley?'_


End file.
